Betrayal
by Panda Blackhawk
Summary: Naruto is tired of being hated by everyone so he runs away from Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be on a fanfiction website?? _

_**Rejection**_

_For the 8th time today Naruto asks Sakura out Please Sakura-chan Naruto pleads For the last time Naruto NO!! Sakura screams hitting Naruto in the jaw sending him through the wall and into the bushes outside. Naruto gets out of the bush and begins to walk away from Sakura's house. He is not lloking where he is going and slams into hinata knocking her down Oh N-naruto-kun Hinata stutters Oi sorry Hinata-chan"naruto sayes helping her up. Naruto-kun you look down is any thing wrong? Hinata askes No its nothing Hinata thanks for asking though. later." naruto says as he walks off maybe some ramen at Ichirukas would improve his mood. 28 varied pamens later "whew. I feel alot better now." says Naruto. While walking home Naruto thinks of how many times sakura has rejected him or disregarded him for her precious Sasuke kun even after sasuke ran away to join the sound village none of his prissy fan club will forget him. Makes me sick naruto says changing course towards the hokages office. Oi furball naruto thinks rousing Kyuubi from his nap **What do you want kit? **I may need to get some of your chakra for what I am about to do. In the hokages office. Tsunade-baachan I am leaving konoha permantly I am tired of being rejected and cursed at everywhere I go and I am tired of the fucking sasuke worship!!! naruto yells at tsunade. So I am leaving one way or another naruto states. Dont try to stop me or send search parties I swear I will kill any one who comes searching for me. Naruto I can't let you leave Konoha tsunade says. **Now kit? **yeah kyuubi now!! Red Chakra flares up as naruto yells YOU MISUNDERSTOOD ME TSUNADE-BAACHAN I AM LEAVING KONOHA WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!! with that naruto smashes through the wall and leaps allong the buildings and over the wall into the forest in no particular direction_

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hi I dont own you or naruto or the show Naruto!!**_

_**Rejection Chapter 2**_

_Sakura and Kakashi are the only 2 members of team 7 in konoha so team 7 team 10 and team Gai are sent out to retrive Naruto before he crosses the border becoming missing nin. "Now teams be careful Naruto will most likly be using Kyuubis chakra. Do you all understand?" "Hai" all the teams shout as they leave to pack. 2 hours later. Naruto knows they're coming he can smell them. Team 7 finds him first. "N-naruto kun why? Why did you leave the village? Hinata cries out tears stream her face but are masked by the heavy rain which is falling. Naruto is about answer when kiba shouts Ya why did ya leave Baka? Naruto grits his teeth and is about to answer him when Kurenai shouts Naruto will you come with us or will we take you there? Kurenai boldly asks. shwaz pfft folish mortals you thought you could honestly take on a demon lord hahahaha (kyuubi has 9/10 of narutos body under his control but i will still refer to him as naruto and I will tell you when naruto goes back to normal.) naruto then rippes kurenais heart out leaving a huge bloody hole in her chest she falls and is soo surrounded by a large pool of blood. naruto crushes the heart and drops the mutilated thing on kurenais dead form. Hinata stumbles back turns to run and runs right into a tree "urf" she mumbles sliding down to rest against the tree Kiba doubles over and vomits . shino while still holding his usual posture is still quite disturbed he speaks Naruto how could you kill her just kill her like that. suddenly Naruto is directly in front of shino shino double takes what speed he posesses shino stumbes back naruto laughs shino was it I am not naruto I AM KYUUBI!!!" "YOU BASTERD Kiba roars popping a food pill for him and akamaru . kiba then cries out man beast clone.Man beast ultimate taijutsu. Fang over fang. with that shino leaps away towards hinata and Kiba and akamaru fly towards naruto heh he slams kiba into trees with one hand while he gtabs akaamru with the other kiba lies stuned in the trees akamaru turns back into the dog. naruto well that would have hurt quite a bit if u had actually made contact but you're just too pitiful suddenly naruto rippes off akamarus front legs lets see your presious puppy fight with out these. naruto looks to where shino is standing in front of hinata determined to protect her with his life kyuubi smiles as he rembers the countless times when his container defended sakura to pushed down and have sasuke resume his pedistol of worship. naruto then speaks to shino and hinata go back and tell tsunade that if she sends more ninjas konoha will need more coffins. naruto wait shino says narutos glare sends shivers down shinos spine he gulps why? why did you betray konoha? oh you want to know why its because I was tired of being used and then walked on. good bye fools. _

_(kyuubi has gone back to being more dormant) **well kit what do you think how would you like to fight the way I fought back there? **Well I could definitly see advantages to being like that. **Well lets worry about that after we make sure you arent going to be captured. **Neji and lee's smell says naruto curseing I sould have figured the hokage would send more than 1 team. Neji and lee jump in and defeat naruto's shadow clone neji pulls out a kunai and throws it. it leaves a scratch on naruto's cheek he smells blood and leaps out. Gai, Tenten, Kakashi, and sakura come out of Hiding. Naruto You're going back to Konoha wether you come with us peacefully or you can be taken by force. You know kakashi you just used kurenai's last words and if I have my way they will also be yours. _

_To Be Continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be on a fanfiction website?? Reveiws are always welcome!  
Rejection chapter 3 "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" 2oo clones appear and run to fight Team gai and Sakura while the real Naruto fights Kakashi " So I finally get to fight the great Kakashi." naruto says sarcastically. Naruto charges foward throwing his last five shuriken and his last kunai. Kakashi dodges only to recive a punishing kick to the stomach from naruto causing kakashi to roll across the ground. "Damn it" naruto curses as neji gai and lee charge over Gai and lee run over to kakashi who pushes them aside. "Naruto please I dont want to hurt you" says neji his smirk showing naruto that neji wants to fight him. "I will take care of this kit" says Kyuubi enlongating naruto's nails into claws he runs foward and slashes at Neji leaving claw gashes all over Neji as kyuubis chakra flares into the wounds neji falls fainting from blood loss and pain severity. "So this is the hyuuga clan" says naruto " a scared little girl and a weak boy. hahahahaha. Pathetic." naruto rakes his claws along neji's face making three scars and then he dissappears and survays the area noticing his clones have captured sakura and tenten Gai and lee are back to back with kakashi "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu" naruto wispers then he charges out leading 350 new clones who start to fight with Gai and Lee. Kakashi's and naruto's summonings face off 5 of kakashi's nin dogs Vs Gambunta and two samurai frogs while naruto charges his Rasengan substituting his normal blue chakra for kyuubi's red chakra while kakashi charges the chidori "AARARAGHHHH" yells naruto charging foward with a flash of red "damn" says kakashi flying foward to meet naruto everything flashes black and when its done there is a slight smoke kakashi stands there, his arm through a genin but not naruto. Kakashis chidori driven straight through lee's chest, Nauto Holds both kakashi's legs ripped off explaining why the lightening blade missed Kakashi collapses onto Lee who is now dead Gai stares at lee an odd expression on his face Naruto appears and wispers " now I will let you join your precious youthful student." Naruto plunges his arm through Gai's chest "uraghf" is the noise Gai makes as he dies. Naruto stabs 2 of gais kunai into Kakashi's arms pinning him there then asks " Is this all tsunade sent after me" " Yes..." kakashi stutters "why naruto why?" Because you all treated me like shit I saved the village again and again and again and I was still looked down on as if I was shit. Thats why " naruto walks over collecting Neji, tenten and sakura then thinking who if anyone could follow him... Kiba is stunned Hinata and Shino won't follow they're smart enough to know I will kill them akamaru arms are ripped off, Gai and lee are dead and kakashi is pinned to the ground soon to be dead. Naruto makes a slash across his forehead protecter discardes it and jumps off into the trees.  
The next day... Sakura and tenten are tied to trees and neji is lying on the ground too wounded to do anything. Kyuubi you said you could make me more like a demon? thinks naruto to kyuubi "ZZZ..." Kyuubi snores sleeping "KYUUBI!!! WAKE UP!! Naruto mentaly screams" "...what do you want kit? I was sleeping..." kyuubi says sleepily "I want to be more like a deamon and less like a human." naruto says "Go Find a place where you can sleep for nine days." "Um why 9 days?" " I am the 9 tailed demon it takes 9 days for my chakra to transfer into your veins and for you to adapt and change. So I suggest you find a place where you can sleep for 9 days and then train for about 10 after the change. OH and 1more thing if you try this and die I will be reborn in all my power." "thats not good." " Maybe for you." "If I die you have to promise me you will kill Orochimaru." "With pleasure Kit. With pleasure." " I think I will wait till we get to somplace safe to think about the demonic transformation ok Kyuubi?" " Yeah. Now about the 2 girls and the hyuuga. What are you going to do with them?" Naruto walks out of the cave Neji is still healing from the wounds he got, Sakura is still unconsious, and tenten is sleeping. " I think Neji will aid me if I can relese him from the damn caged bird seal, sakura is a medic she might be convinced to join us." "and the Chun-li wannabe" "I honestly don't know, but she never treated me badly so I have nothing against her" naruto walks over to tenten and undoes her buns letting her hair fall out it rests lightly on her soulders and a little ways down her back "wow" says Naruto looking at tenten " she is really cute with her hair down" "I agree also most girls look cute when they sleep."kyuubi states matter 'o' factly Tenten opens her eyes slowly " ow these ropes really hurt... Naruto... please untie me? " tenten innocently asks " No I am sorry but I don't think its a good idea" says naruto to tenten. Tenten suddenly relizes "hey where are my ribbons?" she sees them in Naruto's hand "give me my ribbons" she says "no... I think you look better with out them" he says. she blushes slightly from the statement. naruto crouches down right in front of her their eyes meet he looks like he is going to kiss her "naruto...?" her eyes widen and her head goes limp resting on her shoulder naruto leans closer brushing a light kiss on her lips. "wow" says kyuubi as naruto goes in to the cave and curls up closing his eyes and falling into a light uneasy sleep filled with nightmares of his past.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for this chapter sorry it took so long to get out but I had to change some things and kinda lost touch with the story

again please review critisizem and compliments are all welcome and apprieciated 


End file.
